


lying with you

by LoonyLoopyLisa



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mostly porn, Sharing a Bed, Who knows where this happens in canon, certainly not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoopyLisa/pseuds/LoonyLoopyLisa
Summary: Over the course of the next four days Clint ended up owing Barnes $268 in poker winnings, they had watched a truly terrifying amount of daytime TV, and they woke up curled together in bed every day.Clint and Bucky are stuck in a safehouse.  Too bad there's only one bed.





	lying with you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3, Square A4: Sharing a Bed.

Clint checked the rearview mirror as he took yet another right turn. Barnes was laying across the backseat with a bandage pressed to his arm where some lucky asshole had managed to get him with a knife. Barnes didn’t seem overly concerned so Clint was trying not to be either, but if he managed to get Captain America’s long lost BFF injured on his first mission after being cleared by Shield he would never live it down, providing he lived through telling Steve.

Clint was pretty sure he had lost their tails but he took another unnecessary turn just in case, checking the mirrors closely for any cars that were following them through their roundabout journey to the safehouse. No one followed. Finally satisfied, Clint took them to the address Natasha had given him in case anything went wrong.

Clint parked the car as close as he could manage to the front of the rundown apartment building and let the car idle until he was sure there were no pedestrians watching. He grabbed his and Barnes’ bags then opened the backdoor, standing back as Barnes climbed out of the car. In an effort to blend in Barnes was no longer clutching his injured arm but it was starting to sluggishly bleed again. Clint hustled Barnes in the building and to the second door on the left. The lock didn’t stand a chance against Clint’s lockpicks and they were soon standing inside a tiny studio apartment.

Clint left Barnes checking the perimeter of the apartment while he made a beeline for the bathroom where he knew Natasha would keep a well-stocked first aid kit. Jackpot, the cabinet under the sink had enough medical supplies to bring someone back from the brink of death, it should be fine for a super soldier with a cut.

Clint carried the kit back into the main room as Barnes finished his sweep. The blood was flowing steadily again. “Shirt off,” Clint commanded, surprised when Barnes just glanced at him quickly before complying. Barnes sat at the tiny kitchen table and let Clint inspect his arm. “This probably needs stitches.” Barnes opened his mouth to protest but Clint cut him off, “I know you heal fast but this has been bleeding for a while and doesn’t seem to be stopping on its own, I’ll throw a few stitches in and hopefully, they’ll be ready to take out in a couple days.”

Barnes nodded and sat quietly while Clint cleaned out the wound and quickly stitched it closed. The bleeding finally slowed down. “There’s a fully stocked shower in the bathroom if you want to clean up, maybe rinse some blood off?” Clint glanced around from the tiny kitchen they were standing in toward the double bed, TV, and small dresser on the other side of the room. “There will probably be some clothes you can wear in the dresser. Nat normally makes sure to have clothes that fit me in her safe houses, so the clothes might be a little long on you but it’ll probably be better than bloody tac gear.”

Barnes nodded, still unnervingly quiet. He was never the most talkative person, but this was bordering on worrisome. He grabbed some sweatpants and went into the bathroom. Moments later Clint heard the water start.

Not sure what else to do Clint started opening kitchen cabinets looking for anything to eat. They were suspiciously well stocked, especially for a safehouse Natasha probably didn’t use much anymore. Clint was delighted to find frozen pizza in the freezer and beer in the fridge.

By the time Barnes came out of the bathroom dressed in only a pair of sweatpants the pizza was almost finished. He sat at the table and seemed to be steeling himself to say something. Clint let him gather his thoughts.

“I’m sorry I screwed up.”

Clint was sure his confusion showed on his face as he turned to face Barnes fully. “What are you talking about?”

“I got injured, I screwed up the mission.”

“You didn’t screw anything up. I get injured on missions all the time and it always seems to work out okay. We just need to hide out here for a few days, maybe a week? It’s not a big deal. Why would you think that?”

Barnes took a few seconds to think through the information. “Hydra always got so mad when I got hurt. They didn’t want any blood traces to be found and possibly traced back to me. You’re sure it’s okay?”

“Yeah, seriously. When we get back to the Tower ask Natasha how many times shes stitched me up in safehouses around the world. It’s honestly ridiculous.”

Barnes seemed to be relaxing with that information and when Clint put the pizza down in front of him at the table he ate his fair share. Clint finished his pizza and stretched before realizing he was still in his tac gear. “I’m going to take a shower, make yourself at home.”

Clint turned the heat up on the shower and stood under the spray, letting his muscles relax from the tension of the mission and the worry about Barnes. Finally feeling relaxed Clint got out of the shower before realizing he hadn’t brought any clean clothes in the bathroom with him. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked into the main room. Barnes was laying on the bed watching the old TV. He glanced up as Clint walked in, his eyes lingering on Clint’s chest, probably checking for scratches or bruises.

Clint dressed quickly before sprawling out on the bed next to Barnes, who stiffened slightly. “Sorry,” Clint offered, “I’m used to being stuck in these places with Natasha. Someone can sleep on the floor or something if you want.”

“It’s okay,” Barnes muttered, “I think I’m going to go to sleep.” He then turned his back to Clint and stilled, apparently going to sleep. There wasn’t much else to do so Clint turned off the TV and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

***

Clint woke in the morning warm and comfortable He snuggled in closer to the body he was wrapped around, unwilling to move. Clint was almost back to sleep when the body in front of him turned then startled so badly they pushed Clint out of the bed onto the floor, where he hit with a thump. Clint groaned from his place on the floor keeping his eyes closed until he heard a voice above him.

“Barton? What happened?”

Clint pushed himself up, “What happened? You happened.”

“Shit, sorry man. I didn’t mean to push you to the floor. I guess I was just surprised.”

“Yeah, that’s at least partly on me. I forgot to tell you last night that I tend to octopus around people in my sleep.” 

Barnes rolled his eyes and stepped over Clint as he got out of bed, heading toward the bathroom. Clint waited until he was out before getting off the floor, taking his turn in the bathroom. He came out to the sounds of Barnes making breakfast.

***

Over the course of the next four days Clint ended up owing Barnes $268 in poker winnings, they had watched a truly terrifying amount of daytime TV, and they woke up curled together in bed every day. Barnes had become Bucky and Clint was growing more and more distracted by Bucky walking around in t-shirts in Clint’s size, which were way too tight around the chest.

Clint woke up that morning to the familiar feeling of Bucky asleep in his arms. His body was definitely interested in the warm body pressed against him. It wasn’t the first time over the past few days that it had happened but it was the first time that Bucky was pressing back into it.

Clint groaned quietly and made himself pull away, planning to shower and take care of his problem but Bucky reached behind him and grabbed Clint’s hip, pulling him in close again. He pushed his ass back against Clint’s dick again, pulling a wrecked moan out of Clint.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Clint asked quietly.

“God yes, Clint, I’ve wanted this since I met you.”

“Seems like you’ve been waiting long enough, then.” Clint leaned in close, brushing his lips over the back of Bucky’s neck, his hands wandering across Bucky’s chest and abs, his hands dipping lower but not quite reaching his dick.

Bucky groaned, flipping himself in Clint's arms until they were face to face, leaning in for a kiss that was almost chaste. It didn’t stay that way for long, however, Clint pressing in harder, running his tongue along Bucky’s bottom lip. Bucky opened up to him and Clint pressed even closer, pushing Bucky onto his back and leaning over him.

Clint moved down, pressing kisses to Bucky’s jaw, his hands continuing to trace the feel of Bucky’s chest until he reached the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head. Without the fabric in the way Clint continued to move down, kissing and biting down Bucky’s chest, leaving marks that would probably fade much too soon.

Clint reached the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants, glancing up his body to his face. Bucky looked wrecked already, chest flushed, breathing heavily, his eyes almost entirely black. Clint mouthed along the waistband still watching Bucky’s face.

Clint hooked his fingers in Bucky’s sweats, pulling them down slightly. Bucky wasn’t wearing any underwear and his dick sprang out. Clint couldn’t help a taste, leaning in to lick up the underside of Bucky’s cock.

Bucky gasped but held himself still, letting Clint do what he wanted. Clint continued on his way down, pulling Bucky’s pants the rest of the way off. He pulled himself back up to Bucky’s face, kissing him with a single-minded determination. There was something about being fully clothed while Bucky writhed naked underneath him that was setting Clint on fire. Bucky ran his hands down Clint’s back, whining softly at the feeling of cloth. Clint sat up, pulling his shirt off as quickly as possible.

Clint worked his way back down Bucky’s body until he reached his cock again. He gently put his mouth around the head of Bucky’s cock, sucking lightly while Bucky continued to gasp and writhe under him. Clint lowered his head, pulling more of Bucky inside. He was warm and smooth against his tongue. Bucky gingerly put his hands in Clint’s hair, not pulling but holding on. His hips bucked up involuntarily, almost causing Clint to gag. Clint rested his forearm across Bucky’s hip to hold him still causing Bucky moaned loudly.

Oh.

Clint continued to lick and suck around Bucky’s cock until he was moaning continuously. Clint opened his throat and took Bucky in to the base.

“Clint, Clint, oh my god, Clint, I’m close,”

Clint would smirk if he could but he continued to breathe carefully through his nose before sucking hard again. Bucky suddenly tensed up, going completely still, then there was a hot spurt down Clint’s throat. Clint swallowed before pulling off, continuing to suck lightly and lick at Bucky’s skin until he was squirming from oversensitivity.

Clint pulled off entirely and rose up to look Bucky in the eyes, holding his hands down on either side of his head. Bucky was breathing heavily but Clint wasn’t done yet. He leaned down to press their lips together, kissing him until they were both breathless.

Clint reached into the bedside table, praying it was well stocked. Luck was in his favor, he quickly found a bottle of lube and condoms. He pressed one more kiss to Bucky’s mouth then opened the lube, coating his fingers well. Clint reached down until he was circling Bucky’s hole, eventually pushing one finger in. Bucky gasped, mouth open as Clint slowly pushed his single finger in and out.

Clint waited until Bucky was hard and writhing again before adding a second finger, slowly scissoring him open. Bucky’s eyes had fallen shut, “please Clint, please. I’m ready for more, please Clint.”

Clint decided to take mercy on him, adding a third finger and pushing in until Bucky’s body gave beneath him. Finally, Bucky was ready and Clint sat back to roll on the condom, lining himself up and pushing in slowly. He held himself still until Bucky completely relaxed beneath him. Clint gathered both of Bucky’s hands up above his head and leaned against his forearms holding Bucky in place as he slowly pulled back out and pushed in again.

Clint pressed a sloppy kiss against Bucky’s lips but Bucky was too far gone to reciprocate. Clint continued to fuck into Bucky, reveling in the tight heat of him. “Fuck, Bucky, you feel so good. We should have done this days ago.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh, “I wasn’t, fuck, wasn’t sure you, ohmygod, right there, yes, wasn’t sure you were interested.”

“How could I not, fuck, not be interested? Jesus Christ, Bucky, I’m close. I want to feel you come around me.”

“I just, fuck, I just need-”

“Yeah, I’ve got you,” Clint answered, transferring his hold on Bucky’s arms until they were both held down by one of Clints. He reached down until he had hold of Bucky’s cock, pulling in time with his thrusts. Bucky grunted and after a few more pulls he was tightening around Clint gasping as he came again.

Clint couldn’t hold out against the tight heat of Bucky around him and the face he was making. Clint thrust one, two, three more times before pushing fully into Bucky coming harder than he could remember coming in years.

Clint collapsed onto Bucky, catching his breath with Bucky’s arms still pinned beneath his own. They both lay gasping until Clint managed to let go of Bucky, pulling out gently. He collapsed next to him still breathing heavily.

“Oh my god, we have got to do that again.”

Bucky laughed, “Give me some time to recover first.”

Clint smiled at Bucky, “We could also go on a date? I mean, if you’re interested.”

Bucky returned the smile. “I’d like that.”

Clint’s phone started ringing and he picked it up. “Hey.”

Steve was on the other line, “Threat’s gone, you and Bucky can come home now.”

Clint glanced at Bucky who could obviously hear what Steve was saying. “Uh, sure, give us a little bit. We need to take a shower. And then we have a date.”

Clint hung up and smiled at Bucky. “How about that shower?”

Bucky grinned widely, “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://loonyloopylisa.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
